109134-slowing-down-of-content
Content ---- I think I'll keep judging games on content that's already in them and gets added. Don't take that the wrong way, I'm loving Wildstar. Even for games I love, hearing the devs talk about upcoming things just sets me up for soul-crushing disappointment when things are finalized and it's kinda like this: I hope they keep doing good things, and improve on existing things. I'm not going to follow hype on anything that isn't in release though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- God forbid people who are not used to it getting nervous in front of a camera. I agree with goff01030. They should unlink content drops from bugfixes/class changes. And separate them if they can. I see the reason why they're doing it this way but apparently its not working that well. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well as least from Megans words from the interview she said they were not going to release defile until they could make sure its polished and running well before they release that so it might take a little or might take a few months. This is something i like to hear. Now what i really hope they dont do is then hold up much needed changes and revamps to classes and professions runes and attunement stuff because there holding back on the other stuff. They need to find a way to make that other stuff come sooner. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think at this point we'd be excited to see 10-20% bug-free. Or some of the core game bugs they were aware of all through years of periodic beta fixed. Or content drops that don't break things they fixed the drop before them. Or content drops that don't break content that worked perfectly before. Or content drops that contain all the bug fixes they claim to. Really anything but this firehose of semi-functional concepts we're getting, I'd think... | |} ---- ---- There's at least one more starting daily zone coming soon, though it has some Burning Crusade-y world PvP objectives that might help somewhat. Hopefully the inevitable Everstar Grove daily zone is the end of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It happens, but it's probably not their fault it was rushed to release sooner than expected. | |} ---- 10 years in development is hardly a "rush". Frankly, I'd be a bit embarrassed. | |} ---- 10 years now, is it? Whatever suits your story, I guess. | |} ---- Because they don't make money on content, they make money on micro transactions. | |} ---- Yeah no need to exaggerate, in development since 2005 is clearly "only" 9 years... ;) | |} ---- Wildstar easily falls into that model. $ for custom mounts, hoverboards, costumes, home decor, exp boosts, boom boxes. Just saying, lots of money to be made there if they choose. Then they wouldn't feel obligated to roll out new content for its subscribers. | |} ----